Los cuentos de los Grimm no siempre terminan como
by Mattdreams
Summary: - Creo que hasta Donovan se quedó impresionada. Sólo teníamos una muestra de sangre hace dos días, y un cuerpo esta mañana. Casi no había ni una sola prueba. / - Ahora hay dos cadáveres. /- Los cuentos de los Grimm no siempre terminan como nos esperamos.


**N/A: **Buenas noches a todos.

Hoy no me sentía nada bien. Ya no solo con que estuviera enfermo, si no que me encontraba bastante alicaído. Estaba algo animado porque por la noche iba a ir a casa de mi hermano, pero tras hablar con él, me dijo que me quedase en casa, ya que había estado con fiebre y recién me había duchado. Eso me deprimió un poco más... pero por eso mismo, esa sensación me inspiró a escribir esta pequeña historia.

Así que te la dedico, Nico, mi John, como la gran mayoría de los que escribo. Mañana te llevaré a casa un desayuno rico rico.

Disfrutad de la lectura.

Matt ^^

* * *

Tardé media hora en resolverlo. No necesité nada más. Cuando Lestrade me dio los informes que le habían enviado los de balística los comparé con los que tenía de Molly. Lo demás fue sencillo.

Me levanté de súbito y salí a paso veloz hacia la calle. Todos interpretaron esa acción con que lo había averiguado. Y tenían razón.

El propio Lestrade nos llevó a John y a mí hacia donde les indiqué. Ni siquiera me preocupé en el hecho de que fuéramos en un coche policial, el tiempo apremiaba. Tras nosotros iban dos patrullas más, y Donovan había avisado a una ambulancia por radio.

Nos dirigíamos a la otra punta de la ciudad, pero el viaje no nos llevó más de quince minutos. Aparcó como buenamente pudo y bajamos apresurados.

Entramos en el bufete de abogados, y mientras Lestrade, John y yo subíamos las escaleras, Donovan se aseguró de que los pocos que quedaban en el edificio no nos molestaran y salieran a la calle en seguida.

Aún así, cuando abrimos la puerta, hacía solo unos minutos que Taylor había matado a Cleaver. Su cuerpo aún estaba caliente cuando irrumpimos en la oficina.

Mientras tomaban declaración a Randall Taylor, tomamos un taxi en la calle paralela y nos fuimos a casa en completo silencio.

Al llegar, John se fue directamente a la cocina a preparar algo de cena. Por culpa del caso no habíamos comido nada desde ayer. Yo aproveché y me encerré en el baño.

Me descalcé y me senté en el borde de la bañera mientras me quitaba los calcetines. Desabroché la camisa y la tiré al suelo antes de abrir el grifo y regular el agua. Dejé que el agua llenase solo la mitad, cerré la llave y acabé de desnudarme.

Hasta que mi piel no comenzó a arrugarse y el agua se templó, no hice ningún amago de bañarme.

Quité el tapón y me entretuve en mirar como el agua, aún con restos de jabón, se escapaba por el desagüe. Me envolví en la toalla y me senté sobre la taza del váter.

Y ahí me quedé.

No tenía ganas de nada. No es que me sintiera mal, o que mi mente estuviera trabajando a mil por hora. Simplemente fue como si me quitasen de golpe las pilas. Al cabo de unos minutos comencé a tener frío, pero tampoco era del todo desagradable, así que ni siquiera me preocupé:

- Eres increíble, Sherlock, solo tardaste media hora.

La voz de John me devolvió a la realidad. La luz del pasillo estaba encendida, lo que quería decir que ya había anochecido. Y allí estaba mi compañero de piso, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándome con una sonrisa ladeada. Había estado tan absorto que ni siquiera me había fijado de su intromisión en el baño:

- Creo que hasta Donovan se quedó impresionada. Sólo teníamos una muestra de sangre hace dos días, y un cuerpo esta mañana. Casi no había ni una sola prueba.

- Ahora hay dos cadáveres.

- Los cuentos de los Grimm no siempre terminan como nos esperamos.

Se acercó despacio y se agachó frente a mí. Olía a orégano, había preparado pasta para cenar. Cogió el borde de mi toalla y tiró de ella lo suficiente como para poder comenzar a secarme el pelo, que aún seguía levemente humedecido.

No me hizo vestirme. Colgó la toalla en el perchero y me puso mi bata azul antes de llevarme hasta el salón. En la mesa descansaban dos platos de macarrones, con tomate y un huevo frito encima. Debían de llevar un buen rato allí, ya que se notaba que se habían enfriado hacía tiempo. A pesar de eso, no me obligó a sentarme a la mesa, si no que me llevó hasta el sofá.

Encendió la tv. Estaban echando una película antigua, en blanco y negro, y por la mala calidad de la sangre se podía intuir que era de serie B. Se acomodó contra uno de los almohadones y me obligó a tumbarme, con la cabeza sobre sus piernas:

- A veces eres tan listo que hasta me asustas, Sherlock.- murmuró mientras comenzaba a acariciarme los rizos.- Pero eres como un niño grande.

Aquella última frase le arrancó a él mismo una sonrisa, escondiendo tras sus labios una risa divertida. No le contesté, aunque sabía que no esperaba ninguna respuesta.

Cerré los ojos y me encogí un poco, plegando mis rodillas contra el estómago. Me concentré en los paupérrimos diálogos de la película, y en los dedos cálidos de John, en sus suaves caricias sobre mi cabellera, hasta que me quedé dormido.


End file.
